Never Forget You
by Alikinginnit
Summary: "I'll never forget you, and you will always be by my side. From the day that I met you, I knew that I would love you till the day I die"


**This is set in the future. Carla and Robert didn't happen and it's instead of a missing scene as I think I'm going to start uploading a oneshot every Sunday instead of a missing scene. Still feel free to leave suggestions on the missing scenes and I will add it to my list of oneshot ideas and try to get them done.**

"Hey, are you okay?" Nick asks me as he stares at me intently with the caring look in his eyes as I come out of my bedroom, my dressing gown wrapped around my body.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I say as he hands me a cup of coffee which I start to drink out of whilst we both stand there in silence.

"Are you going in today?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" I ask him, trying to act like my mind wasn't being overrun with thoughts of what today marks.

I look up from my mug to see his concerned look and instantly feel bad, he's always worrying about me, there always seems to be some kind of problem in my life which affects him.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I promise" I kiss him before walking off to get changed.

* * *

"Aidan! A word?" I yell across the factory floor as he turns around to look at me before following me into the office.

"You do realise that both you and Eva have some work to be doing, right?"

"Yes-" he starts before I interrupt him.

"So, considering that order needs to be out by the end of today, I suggest you both get on with your work instead of standing, flirting." I tell him, harshly.

"I was talking about the work actually. What's gotten into you today? You've been in a mood all morning." He tells me.

"What's gotten into me?" I mimic him. "Maybe it's that no one around here seems to be doing any work!" I shout as I storm out of the office, heading over to check on Kirk in packing.

* * *

I look up and see Nick through the office window holding a bunch of flowers and I can't help but let out a smile as I see him talking to Aidan.

The smile quickly disappears when I overhear Aidan warning him. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you, mate. She's not in the best of moods today."

Still, Nick pushes open the door to the office and greets me with a smile.

"How are you beautiful?" He says, coming over and leaving a loving kiss on my lips as he places the flowers next to me, on my desk.

"So much better now you're here," I reply.

"I hear you've not been in the best of moods?" He questions me as I frown.

"Don't start Nick, I've already had Aidan on my case all day." I begin.

"No, I wasn't going to. Look, I know you said you didn't want to and you didn't feel comfortable but..." He swings my chair around and leans down so he is in front of my office chair, looking into my eyes.

"You have a right to be there Car, if you want to. You loved him just as much as Maria or Michelle did." He tells me as I feel a tear escape my eye and run down my cheek before I quickly wipe it away.

"Do I though? Michelle was his sister, Maria was his wife. What was I?"

"You were someone who Liam loved and someone who loved him. He died 10 years ago today and you are allowed to go to his grave, to see him again." He tells me but I'm still in doubt as he continues.

"Maria and Michelle probably aren't even there right now. And even if they are, we both know that they wouldn't mind you going to see his grave today."

"I don't know." I say.

"It's up to you but just know that it's an option and if you want to, then you can, okay?"

I nod to him as he kisses me once more before leaving.

* * *

Leebugs,

It didn't feel right going to see you today. I wanted to, believe me I did and I know that Maria and Michelle would have been okay with it but I couldn't bring myself to go, I know you'll never see this letter but I just needed to do something, something to show I've not forgotten you, I'll never forget you.

I'm sorry.

I don't know, maybe it's the guilt. The guilt of knowing that you'd still be here, married with your son if it wasn't for me.

The guilt will always be there and so will the memories.

We had so many. Some good and some, well... some that are harder to look back on.

It's been 10 years since Michelle told me you'd been in an accident. 10 years since we saw the ambulance and everyone gathered round. 10 years since I heard Steve say the words that changed my life "they did everything they could to revive him but he was already" dead.

You were dead.

You still are and yet, every single day of those ten years I've thought of you.

I always will. I'll never forget.

I know it might seem that I'm moving on but I'll always love you.

We all will and we will all remember you. Even though Liam never got to meet you, Maria tells him about you all the time and he'll never forget who his dad was. I promise.

I don't think you'd recognise me now to be honest. I haven't really changed in my appearance but, on the inside, I don't know. I feel different. Maybe that's a good thing, maybe not.

So much has happened since you've been gone.

I even found out some crazy news yesterday, I took a test and it came out positive, I'm pregnant.

Who'd have thought it? Carla Connor, married and pregnant.

I haven't told Nick yet but I will.

I didn't think I'd be this happy if I ever found out I was but I am. I mean, I'm scared. I'm really scared but I just know that everything is going to work out.

I didn't really know what I was going to write on here, I mean it's not like you're going to see it, like you'd know what I'm saying but I hope you do know, somehow.

I hope you know that the last thing I said to you wasn't true.

I did love you, I still do and I always will.

I'm always thinking of you,

Carla

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it and it was understandable. Please leave a review? Thank you to anyone who's reviewed any of my stuff so far- especially CHARL who has left a load of reviews on stuff I've written and is overall fab.**


End file.
